Dirty Fireworks
by siss7
Summary: Stand alone companion piece to chapter 14, 19 and 20 of my story "Something Worth Fighting For."
1. Fireworks Redux

A/N I was asked about the dirty version of this chapter...so here it is...this is my first bit of smut...umm enjoy and review. I will probably keep this open so if a chapter necessitates dirtiness I will post it here. Im not interested in changing the rating so this is the alternative.

No regrets." She nodded her approval as he unzipped her dress and revealed her black lace Camisole.

"You had that on underneath the whole time?"

"Thanks for waiting," she blushed pink and whispered.

"Good thing I didn't know, then there would have been no more waiting," Jess moaned in pleasure at the site before him.

Rory stepped out of her dress and straddled him while he was on the couch. She kissed him frantically, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth and disconnected only so she could take his shirt off. He lifted her off him and laid her on the couch for an opportunity to take his time and savor the moment. His tongue taking it's time exploring sweet unexplored territory.

"Jess, lets go to your room," she pulled back when he slipped his fingers in her. He got up and pulled her up with him walking her backward to the bedroom kissing her the entire way. Her panties slipped offer her leg and he helped her out of camisole.

"Keep your shoes on," he said before closing the door to his room.

She stood in front of him completely naked in heels as she reached for his belt. He lightly pushed her towards the bed and leaned over and disposed of his pants.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he whispered back huskily and kissed her. He played with her breasts nipple, nipping, sucking. Her moans encouraged him to explore every part of her. He finally made his way to her core. She felt him slip one finger inside her, than another, his tongue hitting her sensitive spot when she yelled out his name. Her legs wrapped around him and her heels resting on his shoulders.

"Jess," She panted. " I want all of you."

He kissed her most sensitive area one last time, leaving her trembling with anticipation as he trailed more kisses up her body until he found her lips again.

"As you wish," he whispered between kisses. He discarded his boxer-briefs and lay on top of Rory, not entering her yet. "You're still…" he questioned.

"I never went off the pill," she sensed his hesitation. "We've done this before."

"Not like this. You know this changes everything," he said.

"I could use a change."

"I love you," he kissed her as he entered her slowly.

"I love you to," she said looking in his eyes.

There pace was slow at first. He lay on top of her in missionary position while he thrust into her. She ran her fingernails up and down his back while he kissed her and played with her breasts. It had been awhile, there first few times had been memorable, but never intimate.

Jess marveled at how it felt to be with her, how tight she was around him, how he never wanted to leave her. Only now that they had professed there love to one another did it felt real, like it was always supposed to be Rory and only Rory who got to see him vulnerable.

As she got closer to her climax she reached her arms above her head and used the headboard for leverage. She brought her legs as close as possible, closing her thighs around him and creating friction for both of them, as he was able to penetrate deeper. She reached her climax moaning and shouting his name. With one final thrust, he reached his release. When he was done, he collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping from his forehead. He laid his head on her chest to catch his breath.

"I love you," she said kissing his sweaty brow with her arms tight around him and held on to him as his breathing returned to normal.

* * *

"Best use of a gift card goes Rory Gilmore," he said later that night after he caught his breath and another round of mind-blowing orgasms. They were curled up under the covers with her head resting on his shoulder as they basked in the post lovemaking haze they were in.

"Black lace good?"

"Yes, balled up on the floor," he answered running his hand over her exposed breast again.

"Pig," she exclaimed.

"You asked!"

"Can we go see fire works?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Please, its New Years Eve?"

"You really want to go out in the freezing cold to watch fireworks?"

"New Year's Eve wouldn't be complete without fireworks"

"Well if you ask me, it seems there were plenty sparking around here earlier."

"But I want to see real ones too."

"So if we go and find some fireworks..."

"Real ones. Noisy. Pretty."

"Some real, noisy, pretty fireworks then we can..."

"Come back here and make some more of our own." Jess got out of bed to retrieve his discarded clothes. Rory laughs at his haste.

"Guess I know how to keep you motivated."

"It took you this long to realize it?" He looks at her seriously before adding "I doubt there's much you couldn't convince me to do for you Rory," he dropped the boxers-briefs in his hands and crawled back into bed beside her, kissed her sweetly but pulled away just as Rory deepened the kiss.

"Thought you wanted to go see some fireworks?" Jess pointed at the clock on the wall reminding Rory it's getting close to midnight. She reluctantly released him.

They dressed quickly and Jess grabbed a blanket off the couch before leading Rory to a stairwell she never noticed before and leading the way up.

"Um Jess? Aren't we going to see the fireworks?

"Yes Rory."

"But the door is that way," she pointed down stairs.

"Do you trust me?

"Yes."

"Then follow me."

They were alone on the rooftop of his apartment building just before midnight. He wrapped the blanket around him and pulled Rory close, wrapping her in a warm embrace as fireworks lit up the Philadelphia skyline.

"Happy New Year," he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. She could feel him stiffen through his pajama pants.

"Happy New Year," she breathed. "Jess, we can't do it here," she laughed as he slipped his hands down her pajama bottoms.

"Real quick, I promise," he whispered mischievously as his finger went in and out of her with the fireworks still going. Rory giggled as he led them up against the wall of the building and shimmed her pants off still wrapped in the blanket. His pants around his ankles and her back against the wall he entered her quickly as she wrapped her legs around him while he thrust in and out. He used the blanket as a shield for her back against the building. She shouted his name in orgasm as the grand finale fireworks lit up the night sky.


	2. Don't argue with a naked woman

A/n-This goes along with chapter 19 of "Something Worth Fighting For." And non of the copy write thing intended...this is smut...pure smut and my second time around.

At some point during the day, it had started to snow and by the time Jess ordered dinner and got home, conditions had turned into a blizzard. He hoped Rory was getting rest and not at his apartment making lists, like she was so prone to do.

"Rory, I'm home," he called out when he didn't see her. The door to his bedroom was open and she wasn't in there. It was freezing in the apartment and he turned the heat on and put the food down.

"I'm in here," came her voice from the bathroom. When he opened the door, she was in the bathtub, drinking a glass of wine with bubbles in the bathtub, her hair swept-up off her shoulders and pinned back with a large hair clip.

She had lit candles and soft music from her phone playing in the background. Jess just stared at her for a moment, mesmerized by her as the light from the candlelight danced off her skin.

"Hi," he finally said.

"Hi," she said. "I'm almost done."

"By all means take your time," he dropped to his knees so he could be closer to her level for a slow, sweet passionate kiss. "I missed you," he murmured.

She grabbed his hand, "Join me then," she said when their kiss broke.

"Really? This tub is small for us," he smirked playfully.

"Are you going to question a naked woman in a bathtub?" she asked reaching up for his shirt trying to tug it off him.

"I suppose that would be unwise," he said.

"Well since you're twisting my arm..."

He kicked his shoes off and took his shirt off, followed by his pants and boxer briefs and got in the tub with her. Rory very much enjoyed him taking his clothes off in front of her.

The warm water instantly relaxed him. She scooted toward the faucet and refilled the tub with more water. He got in behind her and sat in his lap and leaned back so her back was against his chest.

"Are they like magnets?" she laughed looking up at him when he instinctive cupped her breast. Jess wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand on her breast where he played with her nipple and kissed her neck.

"Yes they are," he said making circles lazily around her nipple.

"Did you get some sleep?" he asked, one hand cupping her breast, the other inching closer to her middle.

"Yea a couple hours," she paused. "Thank you for making me get some rest today. I've been on autopilot and coffee for the last week."

"Poor thing, its hard work taking down corrupt reporters and their editors," he said kissing down her neck.

"Yes that is very hard work. Makes a girl restless," She said seductively.

"Restless? Huh," he said nibbling on her lower lip. "Glad I didn't argue with the naked woman in the bath tub.

"Me too," she could feel his response to there wet skin-to-skin contact. She twisted her torso uncomfortably so she was half on his lap and half off but still with her back to his chest, giving him easier access to her core.

His fingers found her middle, first one finger, and then another, making a 'come hither' motions from inside her most private place. She let out a soft moan between kisses.

"Rory," he said softly. "Let's go to the bed, this isn't comfortable" he murmured between more kisses.

"Now its my turn not to argue with a naked man," she laughed leaning her forehead against his.

There was only one towel in the bathroom, so they took turns toweling each other off, making sure to find every nook, every cranny, and every contour. Teasing each other, exploring new moles, kissing old scars, favoring discovered spots and discovering new ones.

Rory's hair still swept up in a loose bun with the candle light reflecting her naked body, Jess pulled out her hair clip and let her hair fall to her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers with his arms wrapped around her holding her body to his.

"I love you, you sap" she said kissing him. "Take me to the bedroom." He didn't need to be told twice and picked her up and put her over his shoulder fireman style. She took the opportunity to enjoy the view of his backside and ran her hands down his back, groping his bottom and lightly smacking his cheeks like drums.

"Nice ass," she said when he playfully plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Shhh, I'm about to do my best work and want you to enjoy it," he said grabbing the small of her back so she leaned back and her legs hung off the bed. He rested her legs on his shoulders and placed his hand on her thigh, thrusting in and out.

"Wrap your arms and legs around me," he said huskily leaning forward. He stood up again with her wrapped around him, thrusting in and out. In this new position, she pulled his hair lightly while she kissed him passionately. Sweat, pooling on his hairline and both their skin dampening from the frantic pace of their lovemaking.

With each thrust she was closer to her release and he was not far behind her, but neither wanting their connection to end he released her legs so her feet were touching the ground, still connected he held her close with his knees slightly bent. His slow pace was more of a dance and she relaxed and clung to his body, happy to be in his arms, kissing his lips.

"I love you," he said softly after another long kiss.

"I love you," she echoed him and clung even tighter to him never wanting to let go. She was amazed at how they had quickly gone from having sex, to making love. She could never get close enough; he could never get deep enough inside her, but she didn't wanted to stop trying.

"Lets get on the bed," he tried to withdraw from her.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm yes get to the bed, but don't pull out.

He kissed her as they fell together on the bed still connected. He used his hand to arch her back and scoot her up so she was laying on her back with a pillow underneath her. His pace quickened when they were settled on the bed, she arched her back, and he played with her nipples and with one final thrust inside her they both exploded into an all-consuming orgasm that left them both breathless and clinging to each other.


	3. no list redux

A/N this one is shorter...I had some trouble with this one...Im not sure how many more of these I will post because I don't think many are reading it.

"Tonight is all about you," she whispered in his ear growing very bold and grabbing the zipper of his pants.

"Oh, and how where you going to do that?" he questioned again. She just smiled and unbuttoned his jeans. Her hands grazed his groin and she teased him over his clothing. "Rory?" he asked with a smile.

"Shhh," she hushed him between kisses, "I'm seducing you dammit," She said taking his shirt off and kissed him like a lustful teenager left alone with a first love.

She had him scoot down a little on the couch so that he was slouching and she could push his jeans down to his knees. He kicked his shoes off so she could take them all the way off. She stood up and took her shirt off and her pants off, so she was in just her bra and panties. She mentally patted herself on her back for wearing her matching silk black bra and panties, which she knew were his favorite.

She climbed on his lap and straddled him she kissed him like she never had before. "I am so proud of you of everything you have accomplished and the way you accomplished it," she said between kisses stroking his shaft.

"So you suddenly had a desire to give me a hand job?"

"Are you complaining? Cause I had something more in mind. We could watch a movie instead," running her hands over his shaft and other private areas he shuddered, turned on by her boldness.

No complaints," he smirked. "Continue seducing."

"I thought so," she said getting off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. She pulled his boxers down, she felt him harden instantly as soon as she touched him. She gripped him as her hand slid up and down on him. His moan only encouraged her and when she tasted him, she thought he would explode.

His hands drifted to her hair and pulled her hair back as she sucked and licked at varying speeds, when he couldn't take it anymore, he whispered. "I want you," he pleaded. With lust in his eyes, he pulled her back up and made quick work of her bra and panties. She wrapped her legs around him and moved up and down on him. He went to suck on her breast and she moved quicker on him.

He stood up and carried her to the bedroom. She insisted on being on top and he was not one to protest. He lay back down on the bed with her on top. He loved the way she fit perfectly around him. No experience with anyone else would ever match her in that moment. He was attuned to her every move, the way her hands felt on his chest, the way her breasts bounced up and down.

The way she moved her hips, bit her lip and let go completely of her inhibitions were all too much for him. His final release came when she threw her head back from her own orgasm.

After a steamy shower and changing into a t-shirt and sweats, she lay sleeping in the comfort of his arms. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the top of her head and settled into a peaceful sleep next to the woman he loved more than anything in the world.


	4. Look at the book

A/n sorry this took so long to get up...I've experienced a little writers block...so enjoy...and if you want more of these...please review...My dirty mind works better with reviews.

"I, uh, have that book you wanted upstairs," he smirked at her with the mischievous grin he got when he was up to something.

"You want to go now to look at the book?" she questioned innocently.

"Yep," he said getting up and heading towards the stairs. "Come on," he gestured towards the stairs and she followed him.

"You have a meeting in ten minutes," Matt said not looking up from his computer.

When they got upstairs and into his office with the door shut, he wrapped her up into an all-consuming, passionate kiss.

"Jess," she said between kisses. "Everyone is down stairs."

"I don't care," he said. She was pressed up against the door to his office. He hiked her skirt up and pulled her silk panties aside. " We will be very quick," he smirked, as he tasted her.

"Jess?" she giggled as he got on his knees, nipping and sucking. He fingered her clit with one hand while the other snaked under her shirt search for her nipple. "Jess," she whimpered when he tasted her.

"Shhhh," he smirked when she let out a loud moan. "The walls are thin."

He hitched one leg over his shoulder while she used the door handle for balance.

"Jessss," she whimpered as he sucked and kissed her.

He dropped her leg and she leaned down toward him and kissed him, tasting her arousal on him. He collapsed under her weight on to the floor and she went with him.

On top, she straddled him, taking off his shirt. He took off her jacket between kisses and unbuttoned her blouse for better access to her bra and her nipples.

"Don't pop any buttons off," she mumbled between kisses. "Its your turn," she whispered in his ear.

She kissed her way down his chest, stopping to pay attention to the patch of hair under his belly button. She knew he was ticklish there.

He was ready for her when she released him from his jeans and belt. Through his boxers, she took him in her hand and messaged and rolled him in her palm, sucking his length and rolling her tongue along his tip before licking his shaft.

"Rory, I can't…" he stopped mid-sentence. " I want you," he said in a low husky voice that turned her on more than she already was.

He picked her up and they moved to the futon where she leaned on the couch cushions. He pulled her skirt all the way up and quickly entered her wet. She used the wall for leverage, as he pumped frantically inside her. He gripped her hip with one hand and rolled her nipple with the other. Their pace was passionate and frenzied and their release was just as quick and silent as to keep their encounter their own naughty secret.

They dressed quickly making sure nothing was out of place or looked wrinkled. Rory reapplied some mascara and sprayed some perfume on her before going downstairs.

"I could have sworn I left that book in my office for you," he said before they went downstairs, barely able to conceal his smirk. "I must have left it at my place."

"We can go look for it later," she said kissing his forehead. "You have a meeting."


	5. The makeup

A/n smut...all smut...enjoy...reviews are...well I let you fill in the rest of that sentence...PS. this is unbetaed because I don't want to send my dirty thoughts to someone else for correction. So sorry for any mistakes before hand...

"I am, too," he kissed her again. They walked up stairs; lips locked and closed the door behind them.

Rory, breaking their kiss and taking his shirt off, pushed him toward the bed. She striped down to her bra. He flipped her over so he hovered over her, kissing his way down her neck, at the same time getting ride of any clothes she had on.

He unlatched her bra and nipped at her nipple, switching back and forth, kneading the other in his hand.

She unbuttoned his pants and held him, stroking his shaft. "Rory," he moaned as his excitement grew in her hand as she rolled and massaged him.

No longer wanting to wait, he shed the rest of his clothes

She straddled him, guiding him inside her and rocking back and forth. He covered her breasts with his mouth as she set their pace. At first fast, but just as they reached a tipping point, she slowed her thrusts and kissed him softly prolonging the act.

He rolled her over and buried inside her. His thrusts were frenzied and his kisses passionate. She felt pressure build from with in her, ready to release and shouted his name as they came in unison.

* * *

"It was over an hour ago, but if you feel the need to revisit…" she said shifting as he moved closer to her and his hands roamed under the sheet she was curled up in.

He moved the sheet aside and coaxed her thighs apart. He plunged a finger insider, getting a gasp from her when he parted her lips and found her clit. Rory shifted so she was on her back, legs spread and bent. Jess moved so he was between her legs.

She moaned as he used his tongue and played with her most sensitive area. Using a combination of his tongue and fingers, thrusting inside her, he felt her shudder in orgasm, moaning his name and arching her back.

After, she lay in his arms.

"I don't like not having you in our bed," she said after a long kiss. "We spend enough nights apart with my job."

"So this is our bed?"

"This is our bed," she repeated. "In our home."

"I like the way it sounds."

"Then promise me that whatever happens, no matter how upset we get with one another, or what stupid arguments we pick, we will come home. Even if we can't stand to be the same room, we have to come home."

"I promise," he said looking at her.

"Good," she snuggled up closer to him, kissing him, but then moving down his chest.

"Rory?" he questioned as she made her way down, pausing at his belly button.

"It's your turn," she whispered, stroking him and instantly bringing him to life.


End file.
